


Distance Nullified

by SpadesDame



Series: Flare: to burn; to ignite [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: Yuugi paid the driver and shouldered his only luggage –what could just barely be considered an overnight bad. He wasn’t going for a sleepover.He was going home.[Companion piece to my ficlets "Distance" and "Distance Bridged".]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandra/gifts).



> For Salamandra, because you keep me going. Even though I'm in a hard place mentally, i have this and for that i thank you. You don't know what it means to me to be able to write again. <3

Yuugi watched the gates of the mansion come nearer with a sense of longing and anticipation. In a moment of impulsivity, he had hopped on a train for a surprise trip home, which he could not regret in the least. Just thinking that in a few minutes he would be curled up in bed, slightly too warm and with too many limbs around him made his toes curl in his shoes.

Once to the gate, he lowered his window to greet the surprised night guard who promptly let them through. Yuugi smiled and thanked him, wishing him a good night before the taxi whisked him away and up through the driveway. He paid the driver and shouldered his only luggage –what could just barely be considered an overnight bad. He wasn’t going for a sleepover.

He was going _home_.

He unlocked the door and slipped inside, toeing around carefully in the dark to find the stairs. He went up, and up, to the second floor, turning to the east wing without difficulty. It was almost like muscle memory. He reached the master bedroom first.

00:23. He wondered if Seto would still be holed away in his home office, taking care of ‘last minute’ details.

As he raised his hand to input his personal code he was suddenly overcome by irrational fear that it wouldn’t work, that his code wouldn’t work anymore. Impossible, he told himself. It had been a while, yes. But surely…

With a shaky hand, he pressed the numbers.

The click of the door unlocking was the prettiest music Yuugi had heard in a months.

It was dark in the room, a miniscule sliver of moonlight escaping from the edge of one heavy curtain to fall on the floor some meters from the bed. Yuugi could barely make out two lumps on the bed, or what was essentially one big, uneven one. Atem was not a concern. If he was asleep, he stayed asleep. Seto though, would probably wake to a needle dropping to the floor.

The click of the door was almost deafening in the silence of the night. Yet Yuugi supposed it was better if he woke Seto like this than startle him and risk prompting a reaction Seto would regret later. So Yuugi walked inside and methodically started removing his clothes, one pant-leg catching in his haste and almost tripping him over. Once he was down to his boxers, he stood over the bed, contemplating where to place himself. Atem took up most of the right side of the bed, with Seto snuggled up to his side close to the center. Considering their respective heights, the space they occupied when asleep was quite disproportional.

Not even close to a decision, Yuugi hesitantly placed one knee on the mattress.

One blue eye shot open. Yuugi froze.

The next moment he was sailing mid-air, one arm wrapped around his waist as he collided with Seto with a yelp of his own. Seto spun him to the middle of the bed and held him there, forcefully cuddling up to his backside. Yuugi found himself with a face full of colorful hair, his heart still beating too fast to categorize it as his own or the pharaoh’s.

“Se-"

“Shhh. Sleep.”

Well then.

Warm lips on his shoulder. A chilled nose pressing to the nape of his neck. Yuugi gave a miniscule shiver and snuggled closer to the warmth of Seto’s body. Seto hummed as he settled, the content sound reverberating in his chest just shy of a purr.

Under the heavy weight of Seto’s arm, his large body pressed snuggly against Yuugi’s own much smaller form, hugged by the silk of the covers, the weariness of the day and his travel slowly started creeping up to him. Lids growing heavy, he pulled Atem closer by the waist and rested his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his shampoo. His otherwise trapped hand found Seto’s fingers that rested close to his chest and loosely intertwined with them just before slipping into the land of dreams for what was bound to be his most peaceful sleep in months.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuugi woke to soft caresses on his hip, kisses being planted along his shoulder blades and the top of his exposed arm. He was warm, slightly overly so, but he had missed it and wouldn’t change it for the world. He hummed in appreciation and craned his head to look at Seto. He didn’t know who prompted the kiss, soft and chaste but no less needy, and he didn’t care.

“Hey,” Yuugi greeted, whispering in answer to an unconscious need not to disturb the morning peace. He nudged Seto’s cheek with the tip of his nose. “Class was cancelled.”

“Hn.” Seto’s forehead met his. His soft bangs tickled Yuugi’s skin. Their eyes closed. Seto inhaled, deeply, as if grounding himself. “I’m going to call my secretary.” With one last kiss to his shoulder, Seto slipped out of the bed. Yuugi held onto his hand until the last possible moment. Seto got his phone and stepped in the hall.

Yuugi turned to Atem with a sigh. His features were peaceful, tension lines smoothed out in his sleep. Yuugi smiled and snuggled closer, wrapping both his arms around Atem without care about whether he jostled him now. With his face pressed indulgently in the skin of Atem’s neck, he nudged his mind a little.

_Wake up, sleepyhead._

_Five more minutes, Yuugi._

Yuugi giggled. Atem frowned. With a grin, Yuugi watched Atem slowly come to the realization. He blinked, confused, before focusing his red eyes on him. Atem’s face lit up like his birthday had come early.

“Aibou!”

Yuugi’s laughter bubbled out of him as he was tackled to the mattress, an overexcited Atem rolling on top of him with his face cradled between tan hands. “Hey, other me!” Atem’s thighs squished Yuugi’s hips, caging him in with his own body. Yuugi linked his own hands at the small of Atem’s back, affirming he wasn’t going to just disappear.

“Aibou.” Atem said again, this time less disbelieving but no less excited. He started kissing Yuugi everywhere he could reach: his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw, his nose again, his neck. Yuugi giggled and thrashed, a little ticklish under the ministrations.

“One would think you hadn’t seen him in months, not days.”

Yuugi looked up to see Seto staring down at them.

“I don’t care.” Atem kissed him again. “Now get in here, dragon.” Yuugi squirmed as warm breath tickled his ear.

Yuugi extended his hand, still looking at Seto upside-down. “Come join us, boo.” The tips of his fingers barely grazed the soft fabric of Seto’s pajama bottoms. Seto scowled down at them but one could almost see his resolve crumpling until he, too, crawled on the bed, silly nickname notwithstanding.

Seto approached them, his long arms caging them in before he swooped down to embrace them both. Atem groaned, forced to roll to the side after he took the brunt of Seto’s weight in Yuugi’s place. Still, Seto wasn’t detained. He laid down between them, face to the mattress, one arm across either of his lovers and sighed.

Yuugi smiled, bringing his free hand up to thread through Seto’s hair and scratch lightly at his scalp. With a sideways glance, he could see Atem drawing invisible patterns on the skin of Seto’s bicep. He met Atem’s eyes, the red he had once felt resonating deep inside his soul looking back at him with the same lazy contentment he had come to associate with his other half in the mornings. Yuugi’s lips stretched into a smile without his say so, and he tilted his head sideways to catch Seto’s eye. Seto looked back at him under his brows, chin propped on the bedding. Then let out a content sigh Yuugi doubted Seto realized he was making as he smothered his expression in the sheets again.

Before it was withdrawn from his sight, Yuugi caught the littlest twitch of Seto’s cheeks.

He was truly glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. Turns out i constantly lie. Distance did not in fact end there. I had this sweet little bugger in my head and because i was hard pressed today -not a bad day at all, whoa- i had to throw my frustration at my keyboard for a bit. So this happened!
> 
> I wasn't really content with leaving things as they were in the previous chapter. So, have a little piece of up-close affection without the barrier of laptop screens. 
> 
> Note that I have a "play-date" almost written out (because they are children who can't date without games) and also a smut. to be posted in that order. So don't be strangers!
> 
> Let me know what you thought if you have the time? It would mean so much to me. Love you all. <3


End file.
